arrullo de paloma, vuelo de águila
by Kobato Hanato
Summary: Orihime se ha ido. Ichigo deambula deprimido sin ganas de nada, hasta que se "tropieza" con una misteriosa chica de gran sonrisa, que quiere curarlo... ¿Que pasará? ¿Será que podrá ser curado? ¡¡CROSSOVER! R&R!


_¡¡Hola y bienvenidos todos!! Bien, yo estaba completamente segura de que iba a publicar mucho después. O peor, no iba a publicar nada hasta que se me ocurriera que hacer… (heh!) Pero, como me gustan las sorpresas, si que fue una sorpresa que se me ocurriera (o no) escribir esto: ¡¡UN CROSSOVER!! Bueno, ok, la idea me venía rondando la cabeza desde hace mucho, pero, como que dije que me tomaría mucho tiempo hacerlo y dije que lo iría haciendo todo paulatinamente, por eso la sorpresa de verlo finalmente materializado. Se supone que esto iba a ser corto… er, nueva sorpresa: salió más de lo que yo esperaba… asi que lo siento, quizá se tarden en leerlo, pero espero de todo corazón que disfruten la lectura asi como disfruté de principio a fin escribiéndolo. Porque fue una gran, gran experiencia. Aquí cruzo dos universos: El de Bleach y el de Kobato, -aunque también hay unos cuantos otros guiños a otras obras CLAMP…- Ahora, este fic, está dedicado con todo mi cariño y amor para mis queridas hermanas Nari, que son Pame y Luz, gracias hermanitas, Pame que hizo el honor de leerlo cuando estaba realmente corto y se rió mucho en las partes que había que reírse (AJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! porque me reí al escribirlas!) y Luz, que cada cierto momento le pegaba un pedazo para que me dijera como lo veía. ¡Muchas gracias hermanas mias! Por ser mis hermanas y por ubicarme en la vida… ¡Este fic es para ustedes y espero que lo disfruten!_

_**Disclaimer**__: Kobato (próximamente en oct 6) pertenece a CLAMP y a MADHOUSE. Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo y a Pierrot. Solamente la trama es mia. Y el fragmento de canción Lullaby (Yasahiku Dakasete) tampoco es mía, sino de Minako Honda y fue ending de Magic Knight Rayearth, otra serie de CLAMP. En ese aspecto, mía es la traducción._

Aclarados esos puntos, las invito cordialmente a disfrutar la lectura!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Maldito día"_

Era lo único que había repetido desde hace un rato un pelirrojo que venía de su caminata típica a la salida de la escuela, era curioso: Si bien había estado en ella, se había sentido completamente ausente de ella como si hubiese estado su ser en un universo paralelo… Maldijo una vez, con más fuerza. ¡Pero que tontería! ¡No existen tales universos paralelos! El sentía que… algo le había faltado, porque definitivamente no era lo mismo que todos los días, no tuvo que recibir golpes de su padre, solo contestaba con secos monosílabos a cualquiera que le hablara, no tenía ganas de comer, soportó los duros golpes de su enfurecida maestra como un autómata, sin decir nada. No solo eso. Soporto las amenazas, regaños incluso golpes de Tatsuki como si no le hubiese importado en lo más mínimo, incluso… se había dado el lujo de contradecirla… y mentirle a su mejor amiga, mientras ella con toda su rabia –bien justificada, dicho sea de paso- le preguntó: ¿Acaso no somos amigos? Esa pregunta le dolió. Si, eran amigos, pero no podía incluirla en esto. Y se había ido solo, diciéndoles a sus amigos que ni se acercaran a él. Maldijo entonces otra vez, debía estar enojado consigo mismo… ¡debía de estar enojado consigo mismo! Pero no, no podía, francamente, todo le daba lo mismo a estas alturas. Miró el cielo, el sol se veía precioso pero lejano, y por desgracia no podía comprender porque el sol lo había abandonado, simplemente su pregunta era… ¿Por qué? Odiaba cuestionarse asi, simplemente no servía de nada. Lo único que hacía era sentirse peor y peor, no. Nada de lo que le habían dicho era verdad. Recordó, con pesar una vez más, todas aquellas imágenes, y lo que se dijo en el momento en que quedó absolutamente solo, enfurecido, golpeó un poste metálico con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo temblar. La gente lo miró sobresaltada, incluso, algunos se fueron a increparlo: "_¿Que te pasa que irrumpes asi con las propiedades públicas?"_ Pero, sus voces eran como zumbidos lejanos en sus oídos, no le importaba. Nadie sabía lo que le pasaba, y por supuesto, no tenía intenciones de contarlo. Asi que, se dio vuelta en lo que la gente le seguía gritando, comenzó a moverse a grandes zancadas, hasta finalmente, ese zumbido molesto, dejó de escucharlo.

"No, definitivamente no" –se dijo a si mismo de manera impetuosa. "Inoue jamás se uniría a los enemigos, ella no es asi, la conozco. No me importa lo que haya dicho ese viejo idiota…"

Ese montón de Shinigamis ignorantes e insensibles… ellos no la conocían como él, eso era lo único cierto. ¿Qué iba a saber ese viejo idiota de las lealtades de Inoue?. ¡Nada, absolutamente nada! Él no había estado con ella cuando su hermano la había dejado, no sabían de cómo lo hacía todas las mañanas para levantarse, ni la oían desde el otro extremo del salón contando sus imaginativos sueños… salvo Rukia y Renji, que se habían marchado, cumpliendo ordenes sin siquiera mirar atrás, dejándolo aún más confundido, porque… ¿Cómo se atrevían a irse? . ¡Se supone que también eran sus amigos! . ¡Y se iban asi no más! . ¿Qué se supone que podían decir en su defensa? _Las órdenes son órdenes_... Claro… ordenes, no los necesitaba, a ellos y a nadie. Se detuvo, y pateó una piedrecilla con fuerza. La piedrecilla rodó rápido hasta dar un pequeño "tac" contra una pared. ¿Qué hacer? Se preguntaba, eso fue desapareciendo de a poco hasta llegar un pensamiento claro: ¿Dónde estaría ella en este momento? . ¿Por qué ella se había marchado? . ¿Por qué ella precisamente? La extrañaba, y mucho, definitivamente el día había sido de lo más extraño y triste sin su adorable presencia, con su hermosa y cálida sonrisa, con sus ganas de ayudar a los otros, con sus almuerzos extraños que ella sabía que a nadie en su sano juicio le apetecería probar, pero ella insistía en compartirlo de todas maneras, pero por sobre todo, lo que más extrañaba en este momento, siempre alegre, dulce y entusiasta voz llamándolo desde cualquier parte: _"¡buenos días Kurosaki-kun!"_ mientras movía su mano en señal de saludo, meciendo su largo e interminable cabello color naranja intenso. Como extrañaba eso. Y sin embargo…

"Estoy seguro de haber sentido su reiatsu esta mañana" –musitó. "Conozco esa sensación de calidez"

Si, la extrañaba, extrañaba a su compañera y amiga Orihime Inoue. Y no entendía el porque de su partida, porque se fue… sin dar explicaciones al respecto y de manera tan precipitada. Ichigo en este momento, más que nada, quería verla, quería saber que le pasaba, y no podía, encima… y quería saber, que podía hacer para ayudarla, las únicas personas que podrían saber como llegar a Hueco Mundo, -que era la gente de la Sociedad de Almas- no tenían ni la más mínima intención de ayudarlo. La Sociedad de Almas se había negado terminantemente a prestar importancia a un asunto como ese, para ellos, Orihime Inoue no era más que una traidora, y para ellos lo esencial, era derrotar a Aizen y a su ejército de Arrancar que amenazaba el orden en el mundo real. Ichigo suspiró resignado pero con un enorme sentimiento de rencor, ya no le importaba, ya vería él, personalmente como llegar a ella, pero en esto, bien sabía que estaría solo. Sus amigos no le podrían ayudar, tanto Rukia, como Renji se habían marchado a la Sociedad de Almas cumpliendo las ordenes del comandante, es más, se fueron con la escolta del capitán Byakuya Kuchiki y el capitán Kenpachi Zaraki, malditos sean, ¿Cómo les podía importar más la orden de un viejo idiota que no sabía nada de nada que salvar a una amiga? Lo otro que le preocupaba, es que… puede ser que no haya puesto nada de atención el día de hoy en las clases, pero estaba completamente seguro de que tanto Chad como Ishida no estaban en clases, lo cual si, había llamado su atención, haciendo que el muchacho de brillantes cabellos naranja claro se sintiera aún más solo. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos comenzaron a arderle, y de un momento a otro se iban poniendo más y más acuosos. No, no se podía dar el tiempo de eso. Sus pasos se iban haciendo más rápidos y de la nada… Comenzó a correr de pronto, quizá asi, podía sentir como el aire frío acariciaba su rostro, y su mano, aquella que había sido gravemente herida en su último encuentro con Grimmjow, y que al despertarse, ya estaba curada. Y sabría quien había hecho eso. Él tenía la seguridad de que eso iría deteniéndose. Pero no era asi. Sus ojos le ardían con más fuerza, y ya no era ni consciente de que lugar lo habían llevado sus pies, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, en ese banco vacío, en esos alegres y dulces ojos grises, en su risa contagiosa, en su sonrisa constante, en sus palabras precisas, en ese hermoso y largo cabello naranja intenso que se mecía con el viento matutino, en esa silueta que había seguido por un camino que por ahora el no podía seguir…

¡¡BAM!!  
Un golpe violento interrumpió entonces la tormenta interna de sus propios pensamientos, para reemplazarlos por un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No era un poste lo que lo golpeó. A ciencia cierta, no tenía idea con que se había golpeado, pero sabía que lo que fuera o quien fuera era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbarlo en el suelo. Y podía asegurarlo, ese golpe, era mucho más doloroso y sorpresivo que cualquiera que se hubiese topado antes en la Sociedad de Almas.

"¡¡Lo siento mucho!!" -dijo una apenada y suave voz de chica.  
"Está bien… no importa" –dijo Ichigo con voz taciturna, masajeando lentamente sus sienes, porque era mucho el dolor que sentía. _"Que cabeza más dura. ¿Qué se supone que trae ella bajo el sombrero?"_ –pensó entonces.  
"¡De verdad lo lamento!" –repitió la chica apenada, haciendo una reverencia ante el pelinaranja.  
"No, no hay cuidado, al fin y al cabo que yo venía distraído" –indicó el joven, ntentando retomar su camino lo más pronto posible. No tenía muchas ganas de conversar.  
"¡No, no!" –le debatió la joven, negando fuertemente con su cabeza, sorprendiéndolo. "No fue su culpa. Es que yo, ¡ay que vergüenza! Yo… simplemente iba muy perdida" –contestó con convicción entonces la joven, mientras era ayudada a incorporarse por Ichigo, una vez en pie ya sola, dio un par de pasos, pero no advirtió de que una pequeña piedrecilla se atravesaba en su camino, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y volviera a caer estrepitosamente de bruces al suelo.  
"¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Ichigo se lanzó de inmediato a ayudarla. Y la ayudó de nuevo a incorporarse.

"¿Estás bien?" –preguntó un desconcertado Ichigo.  
"Si, por supuesto que si." –dijo la joven con una sonrisa muy radiante. "Son cosas que pasan, a mí esto de estarme cayendo y golpeándome me pasa muy a menudo. Ni te imaginas"  
"Aún asi, te diste un golpe fuerte" –observó Ichigo con un dejo de preocupación, porque se veía algo mareada tras el impacto. "Mira… ¿sabes? Mi padre es doctor y atiende un pequeño hospital… ¿quieres que te lleve con él?"  
"No, no" –dijo la joven, negando fuertemente con su cabeza. "No creo que sea necesario. La verdad necesito encontrar a alguien porque… me temo que estoy perdida."  
"Ah ya veo… seguramente los estás esperando por aquí… bueno, si me disculpas" –dijo Ichigo, intentando hacer un ademán de alejarse de la extraña.  
"Oh por supuesto, no quisiera molestarlo" – dijo la alegre muchacha, haciendo una gran reverencia, a continuación dio otro paso pero…como si fuera su suerte atraída por un imán, volvió a caer dándose un golpe de lleno en la frente. Ichigo volteo y la ayudó… Una vez más.  
"Quizá sea bueno que me quede aquí un momento contigo." –dijo con tono resuelto, pese a que ella le movió las manos, diciéndole con esto de que por favor continuara con su camino, pero este negó eso con la cabeza. De alguna manera, aunque no sabía porque, estaba bastante enternecido con la sencillez de la joven.  
"Muchas gracias" –dijo entonces ella. "Disculpa, ¿Cómo te llamas?"  
"Ichigo Kurosaki" – Musitó despacio. Ella sonrió agradecida. De alguna manera, este se sintió algo desconcertado al ver su sincera sonrisa, pero se tomo un respiro para entonces poder preguntar. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"  
"¡Kobato Hanato! ¡Mucho gusto!" –gritó con entusiasmo, haciendo una nueva y rápida reverencia, al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano con jovialidad.

Ichigo la miró con detenimiento, pues, hasta este preciso momento, nunca había visto a alguien asi, era una muchacha un poco más baja que él, no parecía tener más de quince años, quizá menos, bajo un enorme sombrero de color blanco, yacían un par de brillantes ojos marrones como los suyos, pero, estos eran más claros, cálidos e inocentes, más bien, sus ojos eran tan claros y dulces como la miel, de tez sonrosada, de un largísimo y brillante cabello castaño oscuro, como de un tono chocolate intenso , que le llegaba hasta más debajo de la cintura, casi hasta después de sus rodillas, sin embargo estaba con cortes dispares, porque un poco estaba a la altura de sus hombros, otro poco hasta la cintura. Lo que más llamaba la atención de ella, era su vestimenta que consistía en un abrigo largo color verde azulado intenso, en las mangas de este, sobresalían un pequeño par de botones de oro, sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos delicados guantes de color blanco, hechos de seda. Ella lucía un hermoso vestido blanco estampado con flores de todos tamaños de colores, naranjos, y rojos que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus largas piernas que finalizaban con unas lindas y pesadas botas color marrón oscuro, llevaba un bolso de manos, en que sobresalía una botella, su tapa era la de un pequeño pájaro, pero no le podía ver el fondo, en su brazo derecho, cargaba con una sombrilla de color blanco, cosa extraña, dado que en Karakura no había llovido hace días y… ¡¡Era verano!! Y otro detalle, que se preguntaba porque… un perro azul de peluche con un collar rojo en el cuello, y pequeñas cuentas que adornaban el collar de color dorado, estaba en una extraña posición, de pie, con los brazos cruzados, como si estuviera evaluando toda la situación con el ceño fruncido, Ichigo comenzó a mirarlo intensamente, seguramente a su hermana menor, Yuzu le encantaría tener un peluche que se viera tan agradable, (bueno, cualquier peluche era adorable si consideramos que ella le gusta jugar con Kon…) cuando lo volvió a mirar, Ichigo juraría que este peluche lo miró con mala cara. Kobato, advirtiendo esto, guardó al peluche y rió nerviosamente, moviendo un poco el sombrero con una brillante cinta color verde. Luego volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con cierta alegría: parecía contenta de habérselo encontrado.

"¿Qué haces por aquí en Karakura?"- se atrevió a preguntar.

"Ah… pues, vine aquí, porque venía en un paseo de curso" –contestó.  
"¿Paseo?"  
"Si. Vine en un paseo con los niños de la guardería. Yo trabajo en la guardería de infantes Yomogi, ¿lo conoces?" –le preguntó la muchacha tomando asiento en una banca.  
"Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¡Si! Ahí estuve yo cuando era más pequeño..." –una sonrisa leve curvó sus labios. "No recuerdo mucho, pero, aún recuerdo que era sumamente agradable estar ahí" –tomó aire. "Ahí estaba la familia Okiura, recuerdo." –dijo este dejándose caer en la banca al lado de Kobato.  
"Si, Okiura Sayaka-sensei, es quien está a cargo ahora." –contestó. "Es una gran mujer, muy amable y hermosa, ¡deberías conocerla algún día! Ella está siempre sonriendo, a pesar de que ella…" –Ichigo la miró. "De repente siento que no me quiere decir muchas cosas."  
"Ya veo…"  
"Y pues, vine, con todos los niños, Sayaka-sensei y Fujimoto-san…" –al decir la última frase, Kobato se detuvo. Suspiró y miró hacia un pájaro que estaba llegando a su nido. Ichigo la miró y entonces pudo retomar la idea. "Y, pues, iba caminando, pero no sé como, sentí el maullido de un pequeño gatito negro, que parecía abandonado y me quedé con él, pero, me resbalé y llegue como por un río..."

A medida que Kobato le relataba con sumo entusiasmo lo que le había pasado antes de conocerlo, él abría más y más los ojos de la impresión. ¿Cómo se supone que a una persona le pueden pasar tantas cosas? Si Kobato ya se había golpeado en su presencia unas tres veces, no quería ni pensar cuantas más se había caído antes de conocerlo…

"Entonces, busqué mucho un hogar para él, pero, hubo muchos que me tomaron por una vendedora molesta… ¡si incluso me tiraron agua!" –dijo entre risas. Su risa era una hermosa melodía, tan dulce y tan contagiosa, que sin querer Ichigo rió.  
"Ya veo" –dijo este, al ir recuperando su gesto habitual.

"Pero entonces me topé con un señor muy gracioso."  
"¿Y como era ese señor?" – Preguntó. Ichigo tenía una idea aproximada de quien podía ser, dudaba que fuera Don Kaionji, sino, seguramente habría hecho ese gesto que a estas alturas le disgustaba. Durante mucho tiempo tuvo que escuchar esa risa apenas llegaba al salón de clases, -y encima recién estaba despertando- y también… le recordaba a…  
"Pues… usaba continuamente un abanico blanco, tenía una voz graciosa y usaba un sombrero que tapaba mucho sus ojos y una barba como de tres días y muy descuidada. ¡Parecía un sombrerero loco!"

"Urahara-san" –susurró. Ella asintió con la cabeza.  
"Asi dijo que se llamaba. Él me ayudó, y dijo que el gatito era suyo, y lo acompañé a su tienda para que me pudiera secar." –Ichigo no se la podía creer. Solo una joven demasiado ingenua confiaría en Urahara teniendo en cuenta como era. "Y intenté ayudarlo un poco en su tienda… bueno, lo intenté. Y después de eso comencé a buscarlos a todos hasta que… me topé contigo y… volví a caer"

"Pues si que te han pasado cosas… Kobato" –esta sonrió nuevamente.  
"Si, pero Karakura me ha gustado mucho" –dijo admirada. "La gente, es muy agradable, y tú, tuviste la gentileza de ayudarme"

Ichigo puso una sonrisa llena de profunda melancolía. Se quedó mirando el atardecer alzando su mano para verla a contraluz. Los colores azules del cielo de a poco se iban tiñendo de unos nuevos tonos carmesí, unos intensos naranja. Ichigo se quedó abstraído, observando lo naranja que se iba poniendo el cielo y los colores que pasaban entre los espacios vacíos que habían entre sus dedos. Le recordaba a su amiga. ¿Dónde estaría? Le molestaba esta situación, no, no era eso. Detestaba esta horrible sensación de no saber, de no poder ayudarla, de sentir, que él quería estirar su mano hasta ella, y simplemente, no podría alcanzarla.

"¿Ichigo-dono?" –preguntó la dulce voz de la chica. Ichigo volvió su mirada hacia ella, como Kobato lo llamó con el respetuoso sufijo de "dono" se quedó impresionado.  
"No es necesario que uses el dono"- dijo Ichigo. "Puedes llamarme Ichigo solamente"  
"Perdón" –Este entonces la miró inquisitivamente. "Ichigo-sama" –este entonces arqueó una ceja. "Ichigo-san" –este suspiró.  
"Dime."  
"¿Te sientes bien?"  
"Claro…" –contestó descaradamente. Sabía muy bien que no era cierto, estaba de todo, salvo _bien_.  
"Ah…" –Kobato volvió su mirada hacia el centro.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, Ichigo a pesar de que miraba como el cielo se iba tornando de unos pocos colores más oscuros, no podía negar, ni mucho menos disimular su pena, y lo que estaba sintiendo. Kobato entonces, se quitó su guante ceremoniosamente, y puso su mano encima del hombro de Ichigo. Volvió su mirada a Kobato. Ella no sabía nada de lo que le pasaba, es más, apenas lo estaba conociendo, pero aún asi, tenía la impresión de que ella lo entendía y de que, de verdad quería escucharlo. Ichigo a pesar de que se sentía conmovido no podía desconocer el hecho de que no se sentía como siempre, era una sensación inexplicable. Se sentía con un nudo en su garganta, como si algo lo bloqueara y le impidiera decir lo que él sentía en ese momento. Tan concentrado estaba en eso que la pregunta de Kobato definitivamente lo tomó por sorpresa.

"¿Me dejas sanarte?" –preguntó Kobato en tono dulce.  
"¿Eh?"  
"¡Ah! Quiero decir, ¡Ayudarte! Porque… porque…" –su voz se detuvo, como si se tuviera que censurar, Ichigo observó como en su pequeño bolso algo se movía, Kobato, un poco nerviosa, tocó su bolso, como para… ¿tranquilizarlo? Al sentir la mirada del pelinaranja, esta se rió de manera nerviosa. "Digo… Como me ayudaste a levantarme después de los tropiezos que tuve…, pues… no sé, ahora que estoy conversando contigo, tengo la sensación de que has sido muy herido" –dijo con temor. "Lo puedo ver en tus ojos" -Ichigo a pesar de lo conmovido, miró de nuevo hacia el cielo, como buscando alguna respuesta, o algo que decir ante esa revelación de una desconocida. "Es duro cuando eres herido, es terrible y doloroso. Y yo… me da una pena…" –su voz entonces se entrecortó. "Saber que no… puedo hacer nada por ayudar…" –dijo con una voz trémula. Kobato entonces tomó aire. "Por eso, quiero ayudar en lo que me sea posible." –dijo con una voz que claramente no era la suya. Sino una voz más fuerte. Ichigo asintió lentamente con la cabeza, esa manera de ser, solo la había visto unas dos veces en su vida, y una de ellas, era a la persona a la que más deseaba ver. Y desconocía el porque, pero, sentía que con la chica de ojos miel, podría decir cosas que a los otros podrían oír, pero no escuchar.  
"¿Sabes?" –preguntó Ichigo. "Me recuerdas a una persona Kobato."  
"¿Huh?"  
"Si, es una amiga muy querida" –contestó Ichigo con voz queda. "Una amiga de cabello casi tan largo como el tuyo, que siempre estaba sonriendo." –su voz se tornó alegre y dulce al evocar su imagen. "Adora reir, y siempre nos saluda con voz alegre cuando llegamos por la mañana, a pesar de que, puede que tenga problemas, siempre sale adelante, y ella… ella siempre, siempre, da todo de si por ayudarnos." –Ahora si, Ichigo Kurosaki sonreía de manera sincera, y era una sonrisa tan hermosa que Kobato se sentía emocionada al ver espectadora de este momento. "Le gusta cocinar, aunque todos nos resistimos a probar sus platos… estos, son tan únicos como ella…"  
"Me gustaría conocerla, de seguro me gustaría probar sus platos. ¿Crees que nos lleguemos a llevar bien Ichigo-san?" –dijo Kobato con voz soñadora, afirmando su cabeza con sus manos.  
"¡Por supuesto! Sería una buena idea" –repuso con una sonrisa fugaz. "Pero… no creo que pueda ser por ahora."  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Ella no está." –dijo en un tono apenas audible. "Se ha ido"  
"¿Y porque se fue?"  
"Quisiera saber el porque" –contestó Ichigo mientras la melancolía volvía a su rostro una vez más.  
"Perdona" – Susurró con voz apagada. Este la miró con una mirada de interrogante. "No, no quería tocarte un tema que te pone triste, de verdad… yo…" –Musitó con un semblante nervioso y una voz débil y quebradiza.  
"No te disculpes Kobato" –repuso Ichigo. "No sé porque, no he podido hablarlo con nadie, pero… contigo, llámame loco, pero siento como que me quieres escuchar, y en ti puedo depositar mi confianza" –se hizo un silencio. "No digas a nadie que dije semejantes palabras, ¿de acuerdo?"  
Kobato asintió, recobrando su maravillosa sonrisa, y entonces se atrevió a preguntar.  
"¿Se ha ido muy lejos?"  
"Si." –dijo en un tono tan áspero que Kobato quedó callada. Ichigo entonces, comprendiendo que ella podría haber quedado turbada. Intentó suavizar el tono se su voz: "La verdad es que ni siquiera sé como llegar"  
"¡Que pena!" –se lamentó Kobato. "¿No puedo hacer nada para ayudarte?"  
Ichigo se rió tristemente.  
"Si supieras como ir a Hueco Mundo, claro, me ayudarías mucho…" – los ojos de Kobato de pronto eran grandes signos de interrogación: ¿Hueco Mundo? Pero de alguna manera… eso…  
"Hueco Mundo…" –susurró ella, como intentando recordar algo.  
"No sé como llegar." –expresó con voz cansina. Su mirada se fue directamente hacia el suelo. Estaba más desanimado cada vez, y Kobato no podía permitir que su nuevo amigo se derrumbara. Él llegaría hacia allá. Eso estaba claro.  
"Pues si es muy caro no hay problema" –dijo Kobato con su ingenuo tono de voz. Ichigo la miró entonces con sus marrones ojos inexplicablemente abiertos, expectantes a lo que ella tuviera que decir, y ella vociferó con su voz alegre y entusiasta, moviendo sus manos y brazos como que fueran alas, mostrando en alto su monedero azul cielo con bordes hechos de plata: "¡Tengo 3000 yenes! . ¿Crees llegar con eso?"  
"¡IDIOTA! . ¿CREES QUE CON 30 MUGROSOS DOLARES PODRÁ LLEGAR POR ALLÍ?" –Una inquietante y gruesa voz gritó de pronto. El aparente y apacible silencio se quebró.

La voz misteriosa había salido desde la cartera de Kobato que estaba en la banca, entre medio de ellos, esta, se abrió como si una pequeña ventisca la hubiera abierto de manera repentina. Pero lo que vino después, no venía en pequeñas proporciones: Porque, como si fuera poco, una enorme llamarada de fuego tan rojo (que parecía un fuego sagrado) , más fuerte y fervoroso que el sol, se elevó a los cielos, haciendo que el cielo se fuera contagiando de ese color rojo, pero a la vez de diversos tonos naranjas y amarillos, la fuerza era tanta que inquietó a los allí presentes.

"¡KYAAAAAAAAA!" –chilló Kobato asustada. Ella entonces, completamente consternada, abrazó entonces su bolso con todas sus fuerzas, como intentando contener la fuerza de ese fuego que había dejado al pelinaranja como hipnotizado, fueron unos intensos segundos, hasta que ella logró cerrar su cartera y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas contra su regazo. ¡Que bochorno que había pasado! Ahora si que estaría en problemas. Una nueva pausa de silencio entonces los llenó a ambos, que fue interrumpido, de la nada, por la risa nerviosa de Kobato, mientras que Ichigo sentía que una gran gota de sudor, recorría lentamente su nuca. No sabía –ni mucho menos entendía- que demonios había pasado, pero, sin duda esa gruesa y rasposa voz… no era la de su nueva amiga.

"¡Perdóname Ichigo-san!" –chilló una avergonzada Kobato, sosteniendo su cartera, como si algo malo fuese a salir de ella. Sus mejillas estaban en un fuerte color carmesí, y sus brazos llegaban a estar crispados de tan fuerte que apretaba su cartera contra su regazo. Realmente, a Ichigo, lo que sucedió lo dejó perplejo. Pero no pudo, evitar sonreír, y dejar salir una pequeña risita.

"¿Ichigo-san?" –preguntó Kobato, abriendo sus grandes ojos color miel.  
"Lo siento" –contestó Ichigo con sinceridad. "¿Sabes Kobato? Hoy ha sido un día muy extraño." –tomó un poco de aire. "Me levanté, y me vinieron a buscar, me dijeron que era algo importante y fui a la casa de Inoue, pero, era demasiado extraño, ella no estaba en casa." –expresó con un tono sombrío en su voz. –" No te imaginas, ya estaba bastante asustado, ella no es de las que se van de la nada de su casa. Y me señalaron que ella se había marchado y era una traidora. O que incluso podrían haberla matado" – añadió. Kobato emitió un gritito ahogado de pena. Pero Ichigo le puso la mano en la cabeza y continuó:" Pero sabía que no era asi. Yo aún puedo sentir su reiatsu… en la mano que me curó. Y con lo otro, pues claro que no lo quise creer, la conozco, ella jamás nos traicionaría, ella no es lo que dicen. Inoue es buena, dulce, cálida, inocente, pura… ella es… para mí… es una gran amiga." –Kobato asintió, no la conocía, pero sabía que era asi. "Me quedé entonces solo, sin amigos, ellos se habían marchado. Me quedé tanto tiempo solo…" –añadió con profunda pena. "Fui a la escuela, pero, siento que realmente no estuve allí. Incluso dejé que la profesora me golpeara…" –Iba a decir algo más ella, pero se contuvo. "Mi mejor amiga quería golpearme, creo que me quería dar una paliza…" –se volvió a detener y una pequeña brisa despeinó un poco más sus anaranjados cabellos. Este volvió a sonreír de manera triste, y apoyó sus manos contra su mentón. "Y tenía razón. Somos amigos, muy amigos… ¿Pero que digo? . ¡Amigos de toda una vida! Pero yo no le quise decir la verdad, no quiero que se involucre. Fui un idiota, lo sé. Es más, soy un idiota." –se lamentó. Sentía como si en su corazón, de la nada, una tormenta; Si, aquella tormenta que lo ahogaba había despertado una vez más. Ella no dijo nada, solamente estaba allí, sentada a su lado, y de manera cuidadosa, puso su delicada mano en el hombro de él, ella pensó, ingenuamente que no estaba haciendo nada. Pero desconocía que Ichigo comenzaba a sentirse enormemente confortado. "Cuando ya no quería más… pues te encontré… o me encontraste. Todo este día, me he sentido como un Águila, que ha perdido las alas…" –expresó en un triste hilo de voz.  
"Pero… el Águila puede remontar el vuelo." –Ichigo volteó a verla inmediatamente. Aquellas palabras retumbaron en sus oídos, como si su corazón de la nada se comenzara a elevar. "Yo creo que…si el águila quiere, puede volver a tocar el cielo. Y una Paloma puede darle las alas." –dijo con su voz risueña y cantarina.  
"¿Ah?"  
"Yo, no conozco a tu amiga. Pero me has contado bastantes cosas de ella."  
"Si, asi es" –asintió Ichigo.  
"Yo… la verdad, es que no conozco muchas cosas de este mundo…" –Como sabía que había dicho algo indebido, atinó rápidamente a corregirse, pues ya sentía un pequeño y violento temblor que provenía desde su cartera. "Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, pero, las personas que he conocido hasta ahora, son todas muy buenas personas, que sé que se merecen toda la felicidad posible." –aseveró. Kobato entonces miró a su interlocutor. "Yo, no creo, y sé que tu compañera no es lo que dicen que es."  
"¿De verdad?" –inquirió este.  
"Por todo lo que me dices… ¡Claro que no!" –expresó Kobato con naturalidad. "¡Tu amiga es una persona extraordinaria en verdad!" . ¡Me encantaría tener una amiga asi! . . ¡Wow, tu amiga se ve como una persona increíble!" –indicó ella con tierna sinceridad, tomando las manos de Ichigo entre las suyas con un gozoso ímpetu.

Ichigo sintió entonces, una calurosa descarga eléctrica en sus manos. Se sentía de la nada, comprendido, consolado. La tormenta, que aplacaba entonces su corazón, de pronto, se había detenido, siendo reemplazada por una impactante calma. Como que en medio de esa oscuridad, una luz había llegado. Sintiendo las cálidas manos de Kobato sobre las suyas, sentía como su dolor se iba, que con ese gesto, ella había logrado calmarlo. Y ella, sonriente como siempre, puso una de sus manos, sobre su corazón, y ella tomó aire y de su corazón brotaron las palabras que se fueron convirtiendo en una hermosa canción. Este, en paz, cerró de a poco los ojos. Corría, por diferentes y desérticos paisajes. A lo lejos, podía ver algo. La primera imagen que vio… iba apareciendo de a poco en aquel paisaje, pero de lejos escuchaba algo… ¿una voz? si, asi era, una voz lejana, una voz que lo llamaba, si, era esa la única voz la que quería escuchar. A medida que avanzaba, la iba reconociendo, la imagen que estaba difusa, se iba haciendo más y más clara, la ventisca que insistía en que sus ojos se confundieran, no impedían que se acercara más… porque quería llegar junto a ella. Ella estaba sentada, abrazando sus rodillas, mirando al vacío, en sus ojos se podía reflejar el sentimiento de infinita soledad que sentía su corazón. Cuando por fin pudo llegar hasta ella, se arrodilló lentamente frente a ella. La había encontrado.

**Hiroi umi wo kakemeguru kaze no you ni**  
Eres como el viento que sopla sobre el vasto océano  
**Anata no yume ha kazoekirenai hikari wo hanatsu no**  
Tus sueños son como los hermosos rayos del sol  
**Donna toki mo kizutsuita hane kakushite**  
No quiero que me veas a mí como estás en este momento.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos grises se abrieron, y se paralizaron, como si no quisiera creer frente a quien estaba al frente. Unas pequeñas lágrimas residían en sus ojos, había estado llorando. Ichigo, de manera instintiva le limpió sus ojos, no le gustaba verla llorar, esta entonces, sintiendo la mano de Ichigo en su rostro, llevo una de sus manos sobre la mano de Ichigo, este parpadeó, y Orihime comenzó a sonreír de manera hermosa y plena, finalmente lo podía ver de nuevo. No quería que el fuera en su búsqueda, pero, ahí estaba, era lo único que importaba. Ichigo se sentía más feliz que nunca, lo único que él ansiaba era verla sonreír.

**Ashita ni mukau ushiro sugata ha mou, mitaku nai wa**  
_Esperando el futuro, tus dos alas están rotas… y aún escondes tu dolor de mí_  
**Sotto namida wo fukasete**  
_Suavemente, déjame limpiar tus lagrimas._  
**Sotto yasashiku dakasete**  
_Suavemente, déjame abrazarte._  
**Sotto kono mune no naka de yasuraide hoshii  
**_Suavemente, quiero que descanses en mi pecho, porque quiero que estés en paz._  
_  
_Pero, la imagen de su extraordinaria sonrisa y sus manos unidas fue separada bruscamente por una ventisca de arena que los separó y de una sonrisa horrenda y mordaz, la respiración de aquella respiración cretina la podía sentir en su nuca. Ese horrible sentimiento de temor, lo hizo ver el horrible ambiente en el que estaba. No supo como, y tanto Ichigo, como Orihime, estaban alejados, viéndose a los ojos, pero no podían tocarse, estaban inexplicablemente separados por un vidrio. Sabía que sus manos estaban frente a frente, el uno seguía permanentemente las manos del otro, con la esperanza de poder romper aquella maldita barrera. Ichigo golpeó esa barrera con fuerza, pero nada podía hacer. La golpeó con más fuerza, pero el esfuerzo fue repelido nuevamente. Hizo un tercer intento, pero esta vez, aquella barrera le devolvió el ataque. Dio una infinidad de golpes con su zampaktou pero, nada. La rabia fue pasando a ser una rabia desesperada por alcanzar la mano de Orihime, pero nada, solo podían mirarse. En Orihime también iba creciendo la desesperación y la pena que se materializaron en lágrimas. Ichigo arremetió contra el vidrio, concentrándose. No se podía rendir. No debía rendirse.

"No bajes la guardia." Le dijo una voz de un muchacho a sus espaldas. Ichigo entonces se volvió. Frente a él estaba un joven alto de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolates ataviado con ropas chinas de color verde. Había estado con él en la escuela hace poco, hasta que repentinamente se había ido. Había luchado contra él para probarle su poder y que este lo hiciera más fuerte, y ambos se habían jurado jamás abandonarse.  
"Lo sé"  
"¡Nuestra elección es avanzar, nunca detenernos!"  
"¡Por eso seguiremos avanzando!"  
"¿Por qué has venido?" –preguntó entonces el joven de ojos chocolates con seriedad.  
"Lo sabes bien idiota." –el aludido solo sonrió. "Porque he venido por una persona que es preciada para mí"  
"Hmph" –bufó el muchacho de intensos ojos chocolates. "Entonces siempre habrán esperanzas, mientras asi lo desees, aún cuando creas que no puedes volar."  
"Porque…" –dijo una joven de cortos cabellos castaños e intensos ojos color esmeralda, situada al lado de Orihime. "Ustedes son los que tienen que elegir el futuro. Mientras sigan sintiendo lo mismo… _todo va a estar bien_" –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.  
"Si…" –susurraron ambos pelinaranjas.  
"Porque, el águila, siempre puede levantar el vuelo nuevamente." -susurró una voz que Ichigo conocía.  
"He venido porque, he venido a salvar y proteger a la persona más preciada para mí, y nada, ni nadie… ¡¡ME LO VA A IMPEDIR!!"

La descarga de energía fue tan intensa, que el interior del tubo de vidrio se comenzó a resquebrajar de pronto, y sus prisioneros estaban frente a frente y libres. Una sombra oscura se cernía sobre ella, Ichigo sabía lo que quería hacer, y lo que debía de hacer, solo quería, poder alcanzar su mano nuevamente. Se impulsó con fuerza, no dejando que nada lo detuviera. Sus manos finalmente se lograron tocar y ambos sonrieron triunfantes… y miraron a lo lejos a una muchacha que sonreía emocionada ante el hermoso reencuentro:

"El sol y la luna… por fin están juntos. Como debe ser." –finalizó con una gran sorpresa, al entrelazar sus dedos y llevar sus manos al pecho.

**I'll give you I'll give you**  
_Yo te daré a ti, yo te daré a ti._

**Tsubasa yasumetemo yume ha owaranai wa**  
_Incluso si tus alas descansan, tus sueños no terminarán_

**I'll give you I'll give you**  
_Te daré a ti, te daré a ti._

**Shinjiru kokoro ga areba chikara ni naru**  
_Si tienes un corazón que cree, estoy segura de que eso te ayudará._

**I'll give you my love Lullaby**  
_Te daré a ti, mi melodía, de amor.  
_

"Gracias Kobato"- susurró Ichigo, abriendo los ojos, enjugando su rostro de unas pequeñas lagrimas.  
"¿Huh?" –preguntó Kobato. "¿Por qué? Si no he hecho nada." –dijo desconcertada, sacando la mano de su pecho –específicamente del bolsillo de su camisa- y ayudándolo con un pañuelo a que se limpiara la cara.  
Ichigo negó todo con la cabeza. Ella no estaba enterada de nada o aparentemente no sabía nada.  
"Por todo" -contestó Ichigo con firmeza y agregó. "¿Sabes? Cantas muy bien"  
"No exageres, no canto tan bien." –Pero Ichigo la interrumpió.  
"La verdad es que, tu voz parece… como de un ángel"  
Kobato parpadeó sorprendida.  
"Ichigo-san…" –dijo Kobato levantándose. Miró con nervios a su interlocutor, sentía la intensa mirada de él, como escudriñándola. "¿Hoe?" – preguntó. Este de manera inmediata se alejó.  
"No diré nada entonces." –dijo con tono resuelto. "¿Ya te vas?"  
"Si, tengo que encontrar a Sayaka-sensei, y los niños, no creo que Fujimoto-san me eche de menos pero..."  
"Te acompañaré" –la interrumpió Ichigo.  
"¡No es necesario! No te tomes molestias por favor Ichigo-san" –dijo Kobato alarmada. Era ella la acostumbrada a ser acompañante en caso de que alguien la necesitara, no al revés.  
"No es molestia." –repuso Ichigo al levantarse y sacudirse un poco la suciedad en sus pantalones. "Además, no tengo ganas de volver a mi casa por ahora. Y seamos sinceros: Si te dejo sola, te pierdes o terminas golpeándote quizá donde…"

Kobato sintió que una gran gota de sudor recorría su nuca. Desde dentro de su cartera, un perro de peluche de color azul, cruzó sus brazos y asintió afirmativamente con gesto de resignación.

"Debo admitirlo, este chico si que la conoce bien, conociendo a Dobato… a estas alturas terminaría destruido…" –susurró Ioryogi. "No hay duda de que este encuentro… también era inevitable"  
"¿Qué dices Kobato?" –preguntó entonces Ichigo, mientras sacudía su cabeza son su mano y comenzando a caminar.  
"De acuerdo" –asintió Kobato con una sonrisa, comenzando a seguir sus pasos.  
Ambos caminaban a paso lento y firme, mirando de vez en cuando al cielo, los tonos rojizos y naranjos del atardecer se iban tornando poco a poco en un violeta intenso. Y de manera serena y paulatina se iban asomando las primeras estrellas. Ambos sonrieron, y siguieron caminando, la luna llena salió a relucir. Era una luna especialmente hermosa y enorme, amiga, e intrusa. Kobato entonces sacó de su bolso entonces algo, y cuando se detuvieron, ella hizo un ademán de entregarle algo:

"Ichigo-san… toma" –dijo tiernamente Kobato, entregándole en sus manos una pequeña figurilla de vidrio azul.

Ichigo contempló con cuidado la figurilla de vidrio cuasi transparente: era un pájaro, no, era una paloma de color azul, con hermosas alas color de color plata. La observó con minuciosidad, volvió a ver a su amiga.

"¿Por qué?"  
"Para que no lo olvides Ichigo-san: el águila, siempre podrá levantarse, y elevarse hacia el cielo y al sol, si lo desea con fuerza… estoy segura de que asi será. Y en el caso de que no, una paloma siempre estará dispuesta a ayudarte."  
"Porque el águila, siempre tendrá a su lado a la paloma, ¿verdad?" –preguntó. La muchacha solo asintió humildemente con la cabeza. "Entonces, el águila, volverá a llegar al sol, te lo prometo Kobato" –afirmó con seguridad. "Nada me va a detener."  
"Que bueno escucharte asi Ichigo-san" –expresó Kobato.

Siguieron caminando por las calles sin encontrar a nadie. Ichigo de a poco se iba poniendo nervioso, estaba regresando a su casa, no estaba demás volver, después de todo, él ya había tomado una decisión. Conversaron animadamente hasta el último minuto hasta que…

"¡Kobato-chan!" –se escuchó una voz gritar a lo lejos.  
"¿Huh?" –y miró hacia más adelante. "¡Sayaka-sensei!" –al frente de ellos estaba una jovial y hermosa mujer de intensos cabellos negros, tomados por un lazo de color azul, lentes con montura de carey –como los de Ishida, pero estos eran más hermosos según Ichigo-, que escondían un tanto unos maravillosos ojos color azul profundo, que mostraban unas disimuladas lagrimas, era probable que ella hubiese estado muy preocupada por la pequeña paloma, a sus ojos, los seguían una nariz respingada y fina, y una boca preciosa pintada de un rosa chicle, deleitando al mundo con una hermosa sonrisa. Ichigo entonces se acordó. El estuvo un tiempo en la guardería Yomogi, pero en ese tiempo, esa maravillosa mujer, estaba en la secundaria, lo recordaba bien, era la primera vez que había visto unas faldas tan cortas. La mujer, llamada Sayaka Okiura, sonrió aliviada, corriendo al encuentro de Kobato.

"¡Que gusto encontrarte Kobato-chan!" –Kobato pronunció más su sorpresa, ella miró en diagonal para ver a unos ojos verdes, estos se cerraron y se escuchó un murmullo.  
"Torpe".  
"Ya veo que la ha encontrado señorita Okiura" –dijo una ronca voz de hombre que alertó a Ichigo. "¡TÚ!" –lo apuntó Isshin con el dedo, completamente sorprendido. "¿Estabas con la señorita, verdad?" –Ichigo asintió con la cabeza.  
"Si, bueno es que Kobato, verás… ella es nue…" –Pero Isshin no quiso escuchar lo que su hijo decía, y corrió rápidamente hacia Kobato, tomándola de sus manos y diciendo con tono galante.  
"¡Bienvenida a la familia Kobato-chan! . ¡Es muy hermosa Ichigo, hijo de tigre!" –Kobato abrió sus ojos como platos, sin comprender. "¡YA ES UN HOMBRE MI AMADA MASAKI!" –chilló Isshin en medio de la calle que todos los presentes dieron un discreto paso hacia atrás y Karin, la hermana pequeña de Ichigo hacía un conteo de todas las vergüenzas pasadas por su padre, mientras que Kobato lo miraba nerviosa, Sayaka observó con discreción a su alto acompañante que parpadeó y miró hacia el lado, como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada en la cara. "Puedes llamarme Isshin, o padre, como me quieras llamar…" –ella lo miró simplemente. Isshin la atrajo a su pecho con fuerza. "¡Ay no me ha dicho una palabra y ya la adoro! . ¡Mira Masaki ella es tu nue…" –pero no dijo más cuando fue acallado por una fuerte patada en el estómago cortesía su ya furibundo hijo.  
"¡CALLATE VIEJO IDIOTA!" –vociferó Ichigo, que Kobato quedó sorprendida, iba a ayudarlo a levantarse, pero, una muchachita pequeña de cabellos negros le impidió, diciéndole tranquilamente: _"descuida, se levantará, por desgracia es inmortal"_. Isshin se levantó ofendido como si nada. Kobato entonces rió discretamente.  
"Es increíble que siempre que ves una chica, siempre pienses que…" –dijo su hijo perdiendo los estribos. "¿Quién se supone que te crees que soy? Kobato es mi amiga."  
"Asi es Isshin-dono" –asintió Kobato.  
"Supongo que al menos te cuidó. ¿No?" –preguntó Isshin, ella volvió a asentir.  
"Estábamos preocupados por ti Kobato-chan" –agregó Sayaka. "Todos. Incluso Fujimoto-kun, ¿verdad?" –preguntó mirando al joven de ojos verdes y largo cabello castaño.  
"No es mi asunto" –dijo el joven rápidamente dando la espalda. Ichigo frunció el ceño, no le agradaba mucho ese sujeto.  
"Creo que entonces ya es hora de retirarnos" –anunció Sayaka y se volvió hacia Isshin, hasta hacer una reverencia. "Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda Isshin-san, por dejarnos estar aquí un rato. Fue muy agradable."  
"El placer fue mio Sayaka-san" –contestó cortésmente.  
"Creo que es hora de que te vayas… Kobato"  
"Asi parece."  
"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda."  
"¡Claro que no Ichigo-san! Muchas gracias a ti." –dijo Kobato. "Espero que puedas encontrar a tu amiga. Lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas" –sonrieron ambos levemente. "¿Nos volveremos a ver, verdad?"  
"No preguntes tonterías. Por supuesto que si" –dijo Ichigo, con su siempre tono golpeado y medio bruto de hablar.  
"Entonces, asi será" –dijo Kobato haciendo una solemne reverencia, y dando unos pasos hacia la comitiva que la esperaba, dio media vuelta y gritó: "¡Estoy segura que el sol volverá a brillar con más fuerza, porque el halcón irá hacia él! . ¡Todo va a estar bien!"

Ichigo sonrió, mientras veía la graciosa figura de Kobato avanzar, estuvo bien un par de pasos hasta que… si, volvió a caer al suelo una vez más de manera estrepitosa, al menos esta vez iba acompañada. Con su mano, que había sido curada esa mañana, volvió a pasarla suavemente por su rostro, aún… quedaba un poco del dulce y cálido reiatsu de Inoue, miro a la luna. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, miró nuevamente a aquella paloma de cristal, y de a poco, la guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa… pero se encontró una inesperada sorpresa:

"¿Por qué tengo tres mil yenes aquí en mi bolsillo?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Felicitaciones Kobato" –susurró una voz desde las profundidades de su bolso de mano, el pequeño perrito de peluche miraba con gesto aprobatorio a la chica.  
"¿Huh? No he hecho nada hoy Ioryogi-san"  
"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso" –dijo por lo bajo Ioryogi, contemplando la botella de cristal que yacía con el en el bolso, que estaba de colores tanto blancos como celestes, pero ahora, había un gran copo de color naranjo intenso. "Kobato, pudiste sanar el corazón del joven Kurosaki."  
"¿Tú crees?"  
"Eso he dicho."  
"Ioryogi-san…"  
"Dime."  
"¿Cómo se supone que lo curé?" –preguntó Kobato sin entender.  
"Idiota…"  
"¿Crees que llegue a Hueco Mundo?"  
"Es posible."  
"Porque si es asi, ¡creo que yo, Kobato Hanato, ya sé como lo pude curar!" –anunció Kobato con una sonrisa de júbilo.  
"¿Cómo?"  
"¡Dejé los tres mil yenes en el bolsillo de Ichigo-san!" –exclamó. "¿Crees que con eso pueda llegar?"

Fueron tan solo cinco tensos segundos en que Kobato esperó una reacción por parte de su amigo, pero solo obtuvo un…

"¡¡DOBATOOO!! . ¡¡A ESE LUGAR NO SE VA CON TRES MIL MUGROSOS YENS!!" –rugió Ioryogi con fuerza, escupiendo fuego haciendo que se viera una especie de explosión a lo lejos y se escuchaba a su vez un…  
"¡KYAAAAAAAAA!!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"¡Bienvenido!" -dijo alegremente una voz divertida que parecía que llevaba un rato aguardando por una visita. "Pensé que vendrías por aqui, Kurosaki-san"- Era Kisuke Urahara.

"¿Porque pensarías eso?" -preguntó desafiante la voz del pelinaranja desde las sombras, asomándose hacia el tendero.

"Viniste aqui pensando que yo podría saber como llegar a Hueco Mundo, ¿verdad?" - Preguntó. El dueño de la tienda no esperó respuesta entonces y agregó. "¡Tienes razón! Todo está listo para ti"

Abrió entonces la puerta de su tienda con decisión, con su característica mirada en sombras, y aguardó pacientemente hasta que Ichigo atravesara la puerta y caminara lentamente hacia el campo de entrenamiento de Urahara. Su sonrisa se mantenía, y miró hacia la luna, que resplandecía de una manera inusual en el cielo. Una vez dentro, Ichigo sacó desde el bolsillo de su traje de Shinigami, una pequeña figurilla de cristal. Una paloma color azul, sonrió tímidamente y la volvió a guardar, recordando las palabras de su amiga. La volvería a ver, y cuando ese día llegara, Orihime estaría de vuelta, y llevaría a la joven de cabellos naranja intenso a contemplar una puesta de sol, no importaba donde. Frente a su puerta, que aún estaba entreabierta, había un poste, y abajo de el, estaba un pequeño perro de peluche color azul, de aspecto lindo y cuidado. Kisuke solo sonrió, y Ioryogi asintió fuertemente con la cabeza, y contempló como se cerraba la puerta. Ichigo entonces comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de sus pasos, Kisuke solo sonreía, y susurró entonces de manera casi inaudible:

"Lo mencionaste aquel día, lo recuerdo bien. Es un ingenuo y un testarudo, que ahora prácticamente se está lanzando hacia el infierno." -susurró entre risas, disimulándolas con su abanico. De un pequeño bolsillo de su raído pantalón entonces sacó un pequeño medallón que mostraba un círculo mágico en donde estaban el sol y la luna y lo contempló con una mirada de profunda nostalgia. -"Supongo que esto también lo sabías desde el principio, ¿Verdad? ... Clow...."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_¡¡Y terminé!! Muchas gracias por leerlo, y la paciencia, dicho sea de paso, espero haya sido este humilde fic de su agrado, y si te ha gustado, por favor, déjame un review para saber que piensas, ¿si? Te lo agradeceré con mucho gusto.  
Y una vez más, este fic está dedicado a mis hermanas Luz y Pame, gracias por su apoyo chicas, sin uds, esta historia no habría salido. Muchas gracias._

¡Nos vemos pronto!

_**blackstarshine.**_


End file.
